A cellular phone having a BLUETOOTH communications function, or a cellular phone to which an external BLUETOOTH communications adapter is attachable has become available (“BLUETOOTH” is a registered trade mark). The cellular phone with a BLUETOOTH communications function is brought in a vehicle compartment to connect to an in-vehicle handsfree apparatus. (See Patent documents 1 and 2.)                Patent document 1: JP-2003-198713 A        Patent document 2: JP-2003-218996 A        
An in-vehicle handsfree apparatus outputs sounds (tones, rings, alerts) based on phoning states (or call states), i.e., incoming sound (or alert), dialing sound, calling sound, and communicating (received) sound based on incoming state, dialing state, calling state, and communicating state, respectively. In general, two sound volumes are set; one is for an incoming sound alone and the other is for a dialing sound, calling sound, and communicating sound. Once a certain sound volume was set at a previous phone call, the certain sound volume previously set is used initially at the next phone call.
In this case, when a user increases a volume of sounds while communicating against circumferential noise and then ends the phone call, a calling sound in the next phone call is outputted in the increased volume regardless of whether circumferential noise is large or not. This situation is not favorable to a user.